Alway's In My Heart
by gossipgirlfan101
Summary: "Always in my heart" I whispered to myself. Sharpay Evans will always be in my heart. Hiatus


**A/N: This is a one shot i wrote today, i hope you like it. And please review. Sorry for not updating any off my stories, but i'm going to update them soon.  
Please review. Gossip Girl Fan 101 :D x **

_**Alway's In My Heart**_

I was sat on an old, orange, plastic chair in the waiting room, at Albuquerque Memorial Hospital. It was silent apart from the soft cries I could hear from grieving relatives of people who had just died. I don't even know what I'm doing sitting here. I mean I didn't talk to her anymore, just the odd 'Hi'; but that's hardly talking. I used to be her best Friend; it was just she and I but that changed when Gabriella came along. I just ignored her, like she didn't exist, my best friend. I remember when I found out, it was only two hour's ago.

(Two Hours Earlier)

_It was a normal Saturday evening I was sat in my room on ichat with Gabby we were just goofing around._

"_Troy, Son come down here please," My Dad shouted from downstairs. He sounded serious, too serious. I shut my Macbook off and quickly went downstairs into the living room. My Mom and Dad were sat on the couch, my Mom looked like she had been crying, and my Dad looked like he was going to burst into tears at any moment._

"_Mom, Dad?" I whispered as my stomach began to churn, I slowly sat on the couch opposite them._

"_Troy, it's about Sharpay" My Mom said slowly her voice was cracking and a tear escaped her right eye._

_I looked at both of them; my heart started thumping in my chest._

"_W-what about her?" I whispered; I was scared of the answer._

"_She's at the Memorial Hospital Troy." My Dad replied he looked at me with pain in his eyes._

"_W-w-what happened? I mean she's going to be okay? Right she's going to be okay. What happened? Did she get in a car accident? What happened?" I rambled my heart felt like it was going to explode out of my chest, due to the rate at which it was beating._

"_She's got Leukaemia, She's got cancer Troy," My Dad whispered._

_I felt my heart drop, and my legs felt completely numb. _

"_S-s-s-she's gonna b-be alright. Sh-h-he can get medication. Right? She's gonna be fine?" I asked rambling again. My voice felt like it was gonna crack any minute._

"_She's had it for two years Troy, she's tried to fight it off but it keeps coming back. She's not responding to any medication. The doctors have gave her just hours to live" My Mom said crying still._

_I sat there in complete shock, my hands were shaking and tears were running down my face. "No not my PayPay" I cried into my hands._

"_Shush shush" my Mom, whispered wrapping her arms around me as I cried into her neck._

_(Back to now)_

"Hi Troy I guess you heard" Ryan Said taking a seat next to me. I looked up at him, his eyes were red but he was still smiling.

"Yeah my Mom and Dad told me," I whispered quietly, as I stared at my hands.

"I'm glad they told you Troy. I told Sharpay to tell you about it when she got diagnosed two years ago, she said she would. But then when you both drifted apart, she didn't want to tell anybody. She thought that nobody would miss her." Ryan said he was looking at me the whole time.

"She should have told me the day she found out, I could have been there for her. Of course people will miss her I will miss her. I love her," I whispered and a tear fell down my cheek, I quickly wiped it away.

"Ryan" I looked up and saw Mr And Mrs Evans stood by Ryan's chair.

"Mom, Dad. Troy's come to see her," Ryan said smiling at me and then at his parents sadly.

"I'll take you to see her" Mrs Evans said to me, she smiled at me.

I stood up "I'll see you in a bit Ryan" I whispered and then followed Mrs Evans down the corridor. After about two minutes we came to a stop

"She's in here Troy" Mrs Evans hugged me tightly and then walked back to the waiting room.

I looked up at the door the number was 452, I sighed and then knocked on the door. I opened it and slowly walked in. She was lead in bed. And her eyes flickered open when I slowly walked in.

"Hey" she said softly, she smiled at me as I sat in the seat next to her.

"Hi PayPay" I took her hand and kissed it. She smiled at me and touched my chin with her fingers, I kissed each of her fingers and placed her hand back on her bed, but I kept my hand clasped with hers. I looked at her, she looked so pale, and her eyes were so dull they had lost their sparkle. She looked so small lead in the hospital bed.

"I guess you found out then," she whispered softly as she looked up at me.

"Yeah my Mom and Dad told me earlier, I came straight here" I said smiling sadly at her.

"Thanks for coming Troy" she said softly.

"Why didn't you tell me when you got diagnosed?" I asked her I squeezed her hand tightly.

"I didn't want you to get hurt, and then you met Gabriella and we drifted apart. There was no point telling you, or anyone else. No one will miss me Troy. So what was the point" Sharpay said quietly a tear fell from her honey brown eyes.

"I will miss you, gosh. I love you Sharpay. I always have. I was a jerk for letting our friendship breakdown. I've always loved you, but I never wanted to say anything. Because I know you don't love me." I said blushing slightly as I looked down at our entwined hands.

"I love you too" I heard her whisper softly.

I looked up at her "You do?"

"Yeah, I always have" she looked at me and smiled.

"What about Gabby? You're girlfriend?" She whispered.

"I've never loved her, it's always been you who I've been in love with"

I got up from my chair and kissed her lips softly, she placed her hands in my hair and I stroked her shoulder softly.

I broke the kiss and smiled at her. "Get in bed with me Troy?" she asked staring at me with love in her eyes.

I smiled at gently pulled the sheets back; I slowly got into the bed being careful not to hurt her. I lay down and she rested her head on my chest, I wrapped me arms around her and kissed her head softly.

"I'm going to die soon Troy" she whispered taking hold of my hand.

"Don't say that" a lump was forming in the back off my throat.

"It's the truth, but I love you and I want you to know. If you ever miss me, I will always be in here. In you're heart." She said placing her hand on my chest.

I started crying softly "I love you PayPay, I'm so sorry for everything, for not being here for you. For going off with Gabriella"

"It's okay, I love you too" she looked up at me and kissed my lips softly.

"I've got something for you" I watched her as she took off her locket that I gave to her when she was sixteen. She handed it to me, I smiled at her and opened it, inside was a picture of her on one side and a picture of me on the other. "Keep it," she whispered kissing my cheek.

"You still have it," I said staring at the locket.

"Yeah, I never took it off" she said looking at me.

I undone the locket and put it around my neck "And now I'll never take it off"

"I'm tired Troy" she whispered sleepily.

"Okay, baby. I love you Paypay," I whispered kissing her lips; she kissed me passionately and then hugged me.

We let go of each other and lead down, "I love you too Troy, remember I'll always be in you're heart." She kissed my lips softly and then settled down against my chest. I pulled the blanket over us both and hugged her close from behind, she snuggled into my chest and I kissed her hair softly.

"I love you Troy" I heard her whisper softly as she slowly fell asleep.

"Love you too Baby" I whispered as tears fell down my eyes.

"Sharpay, Sharpay" I heard Ryan Shout; I opened my eyes and looked up at Ryan.

He was crying, "Ryan, what happened?" I asked urgently.

I looked at Sharpay who was lying on my chest.

"Sharpay, Baby please wake up" I whispered into her ear. I stroked her cheek; it was cold. "No baby, please wake up, please baby wake up. I love you. Please" I cried hugging her close. There was no response.

"She's gone Troy" Ryan sobbed.

"No, No" I cried into Sharpay's hair.

Ryan pulled my arm gently, "She's gone Troy"

I nodded slowly and got out of bed, I looked at Sharpay, and I gently placed her on the bed. I put the blanket around her, so she was comfortable. I kissed her lips softly "I love you PayPay" tears were uncontrollably falling down my cheeks.

I stared at her for one last time, "I love you Baby," I whispered shutting the door.

I was sat on an old, orange, plastic chair in the waiting room, at Albuquerque Memorial Hospital. It was silent apart from the soft cries I was making I wiped away my tears. But it was no use they were still falling. I touched the locket that was around my neck. "Always in my heart" I whispered to myself. Sharpay Evans will always be in my heart.


End file.
